El genio del brazalete
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: A Plagg le atraen los objetos brillantes ¿Que pasara cuando -otra vez- se atore en el brazalete de Chloé y esta vez es llevado a la habitación de esta? /—¡¿Hablas! /—¿¡Que eres tú? /— Soy el genio del brazalete.


**¡Hola!**

 **Hoy les traigo algo muy raro... Chloé x Plagg ¡Yeah! Igual no es nada romántico (aunque hay afecto jajaja), solo es una interacción entre ellos dos con intento de humor.**

 **Se me ocurrió luego de dar un vistazo a los episodios de la primera temporada. Es que tenia pensado hacer como un post capitulo o What If o un orientado de cada capitulo de la primera temporada, como estoy haciendo con la segunda temporada.**

 **Pero al final, no lo haré, como tengo algunos del capitulo de la bufanda, cupido negro, el paraguas... y no me acuerdo mas, en algunos de mis fics... lo descarte, pero puede ser que algunas veces traiga cosas como estas.**

 **Este esta orientado con el capitulo 8 ¿Robocot? Jajaja ya me olvide el nombre del capitulo, pero creo que era ese.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo. ¡Amo escribir cosas raras! Y obvio apoyen al Chagg o Plloe ¿Que Plagginette? ¡Viva Chagg! (?) XD**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde que las clases habían comenzado y Plagg seguía en el mismo estado de aburrimiento, por eso decidió salir de su escondite y explorar sus alrededores.

Topándose en su exploración con una caja redonda ¡Camembert! Pensó inmediatamente su mente y con esa conclusión se dirigió hacia allí. ¿Dónde? Al bolso de Chloé donde esta lo tenía oculto.

Mucha fue su decepción cuando no había camembert dentro de esa caja. Pero era brillante y esa fue la razón de que se haya sentido atraído y no saliera de su bolso, poniéndose a jugar con el brazalete dorado.

No obstante, como había ocurrido la anterior vez, Plagg -otra vez- se atoró en su brazalete, pero antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda a su portador, ya que por sí solo no podía salir. La clase, dio a su fin, los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y las pertenencias la acompañaron, lo cual implicó que el Kwami sea llevado dentro de la bolsa de Chloé.

En minutos, Plagg se separó de su portador mientras era trasladado hacia el hotel donde vivía esa niña y como se esperó, la rubia, tuvo la usual reacción al abrir la bolsa y encontrarse una criatura extraña.

¿Qué reacción? Gritó y a la vez soltó la bolsa, estrellándose contra el suelo. Provocando que el Kwami profirió un sonido de dolor.

—Eso dolió —masculló— Ten más cuidado, niña.

Los ojos de la aludida, se agradaron por lo oído, una voz salida de su bolsa.

—¡¿Hablas?! —exclamó de manera histérica, abriendo, nuevamente la bolsa con la punta de su pie, viendo aun esa criatura negra— ¿Que eres tú? —le preguntó con temor, con curiosidad y sobre todo con precaución.

Plagg, se quedó mudo por unos momentos ¡Ups! Sin querer había hablado, era tarde para simular que era un juguete.

Carraspeó e hizo una voz profunda.

—Soy el genio del brazalete.

Rogando en el interior que se lo crea, pero con su experiencia, estaba seguro de que no iba a dudar de aquello.

—¿Genio del brazalete? —repitió atónita, viendo como esa criatura tenía a su alrededor, el objeto en cuestión.

A los segundos, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

—¿Eso significa que tengo tres deseos?

Plagg asintió por reflejo que por haberle prestado atención, ya que estaba en ese momento saliendo de la bolsa y flotando, se colocó enfrente de ella. Chloé realizo una pose pensativa.

—Dinero tengo, belleza también, todos me aman... —nombró— ¿Que puedo pedir, si ya tengo todo?

—¿Humildad? —musitó Plagg.

Chloé lo miro de forma penetrante a la criatura negra: "¿Que dijiste?"

—¿Que vas a pedir? —La rubia exhaló aire con fuerza.

—Bueno... Hace mucho tiempo que Adrien y yo no salimos juntos... —comenzó a decir— Siempre está ocupado y no puede salir conmigo —expresó y su semblante por unos segundos fue uno triste— Desearía que tuviera tiempo para mí y saliéramos juntos.

—¿Ese es tu deseo?

Plagg nunca creyó que la niña rica, realmente quisiera estar con Adrien sin tener anhelos superficiales.

—Sí, cumple mi deseo.

—Lo hare.

Al decir eso, Chloé no espero ni un segundo más y de inmediato tomó su celular y marcó a Adrien.

—¡Adrinkis! —articuló al oír su voz— ¿Quieres salir el domingo conmigo?

—Oh, lo siento... no puedo.

—¿Qué? Pero el genio del brazalete... —mirando al susodicho.

Adrien se extrañó ante esas palabras, pero no le dio importancia. Estaba más ocupado, buscando a Plagg, que quien sabe dónde se había metido. El cual, a pesar de dejar un plato cubierto de camembert, este no había aparecido.

—Lo siento, Chloé, tengo que cortar —dijo mientras revisaba debajo de la cama— Estoy ocupado.

Y finalizo la llamada ante la incredulidad de la rubia.

—¿Que fue eso? —preguntó al genio— ¡Eres un estafador! ¡De nuevo, me rechazo! —proclamó con indignación.

—Dije que lo haría, no cuando —expresó tranquilo, haciéndole caso omiso a sus berrinches— Necesito poder y para eso tienes que traerme camembert.

—¿Camembert?

—Sí, es mi fuente de poder —refutó— ¿Quieres tu deseo? ¡Dame camembert!

—Bien, no tengo problema con eso.

—Pero primero...

—Ahora... ¿Qué?

—Sácame el brazalete... me atore...

—¿Qué? ¿No eres el genio del brazalete? ¿No era como tu vestimenta? —replicó—Y además, tu eres el genio... ¿Por qué debo cumplir lo que desees?

—Si lo haces, tu deseo será cumplido.

— ¡Te lo sacare!

Al decir eso, se acercó a él y comenzó a tironear.

—¡Me duele! ¡Se más cuidadosa!

—Solo un poco más... —al rato— ¡Bien! ¡No puedo!

—Trae pimienta, saldré con eso.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes —al pronunciar aquello, se dirigió hacia la puerta y suspiró— ¿Qué clase de genio me toco? —masculló antes de salir de la habitación para salir y encontrar al mayordomo a sus alrededores.

—Quiero que me traiga camembert... y pimienta.

—¿Cuánto queso? —preguntó sin demostrar lo sorprendido que quedo ante el pedido, pero como buen mayordomo que es, no lo demostró.

—No sé —expreso— Unos cuantos kilos... Como sea... ¡Se rápido!

Con eso dicho, se metió en la habitación.

—Ya te lo traerán.

Le dijo al genio, el asintió y se puso a merodear por los alrededores. Entretanto Chloé estaba sentada en su cama mirando con curiosidad a la criatura.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta fue golpeada, la abrió y el mayordomo le entrego por medio de un carrito los kilos de queso y la pimienta. Al tenerlo en su poder, cerró la puerta.

—Aqui tienes... ¿Le pongo pimienta? —Plagg, lo afirmo y al segundo de oler ese aroma, estornudo y se liberó del brazalete.

Encontrándose con la vista más hermosa, sus ojos brillaron, además de sentir como se le hacía agua a su boca al ver la gran cantidad de camembert ¡Era más amable que su portador!

—¡Me estas agradando! ¿Sabes? —dijo sinceramente mientras se llevaba un pedazo de queso y otro y otro...

Chloé observaba que su genio era un tragón.

—A todo el mundo agrado y... ¿Vas a cumplir mi deseo?

—Pues claro —espetó dando otro bocado, aún quedaba una horma de queso más en la mesa, pero su pancita no daba para más— Solo...

En eso, un estruendo es escuchado y el Kwami lo supo de inmediato un Akuma. ¡Tenía que volver con su portador!

—Cierra los ojos por unos cinco segundos —dijo apresurado, viendo a su alrededor, posando por breve segundos hacia una horma de camembert.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! —con los ojos cerrados— ¿Sabes qué? Ya se mi otro deseo... ¡Quiero ser una heroína como Ladybug! —segundos, después— ¿Me escuchaste? —preguntó abriendo los ojos y no ver nadie.

El genio del brazalete ¡No estaba! ¡Al final, era un ladrón! ¡Esa criatura!

—¡No lo puedo creer! —masculló con furia— ¡Me las pagaras!

Gritó viendo que la horma de queso había desaparecido.

 **...**

—¡Plagg! —exclamó Adrien viendo como este recién se dignaba a aparecer— ¡Te he estado buscando todo el día! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y ese queso? ¡Ah! ¡Mejor no digas nada! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

 **...**

—Ahora si me dirás donde estabas —dijo Adrien en su habitación, luego de vencer al Akuma— ¿Plagg?

—Estoy comiendo.

—Sí, esa horma de queso que salió no sabe dónde. ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Y qué estuviste haciendo?

—Chico, tengo más años que tú para que me andes cuidando... estuve por ahí...

—¿Por ahí? ¡No puedes andar por ahí! —espetó en voz alta— ¿Qué tal si una persona rara, te rapta? ¿O si te encuentras con el mismísimo, Hawk Moth?

—No pasó nada... ¿Por qué seguís hablando de esto? —dijo despreocupadamente. Adrien abrió la boca con indignación— Por cierto, llama a Chloé e invítala a salir.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te diré quien es Ladybug.

—¿Eh? ¿Lo harás? ¿Por qué de la nada? ¡Espera! —en su cabeza se prendió la lamparita—¿Chloé es Ladybug?

—No —negó rápidamente— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esa pregunta? Cuando vos mismo te diste cuenta que Chloé llevando puesto el traje de Ladybug no era ella.

—Ah, sí claro... Pero ¿Por qué quieres que salga con ella?

—Es tu amiga ¿No?¿No es normal? —él le dio la razón— Bien, invítala y sabrás quien es Ladybug.

Adrien, realmente no entendía que se traía en manos en su Kwami, pero las palabras "Te diré quien es Ladybug" cortaron toda lógica del cerebro del rubio. En cuestión de minutos estaba llamando a Chloé e invitándola a salir.

 **...**

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —exclamó felizmente la rubia, mandando gritó en el cielo.

Tomó el brazalete y lo miró con amor.

—Nunca debí dudar de ti, genio del brazalete. ¡Te amo! y le dio un beso al objeto.

 **...**

Luego de la cita con Chloé, Adrien llegó a la casa agotadísimo, luego de que ella lo llevara de aqui para allá y ni hablar de las bolsas que tuvo que cargar.

Ya recordó porque no salía habitualmente con su amiga. La misma que se le pegaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente del brazo. Debía admitir que hubo momentos que se divirtió y le gusto estar de nuevo en su compañía, pero eso era olvidado rápidamente cuando debía cargar bolsas y cajas de zapatos mientras la tenía colgada del brazo.

Fue más agotador que una sesión de fotos. Al menos, valía la pena. Plagg le diría la identidad de Ladybug.

—¿Plagg? Dime la identidad de Ladybug ¡Lo prometiste!

—Ladybug es...

Los ojos de Adrien se le dilataron.

—Es una chica —finalizó.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Me dijiste que me dirías la identidad, si salía con Chloé!

—No recuerdo eso, yo te dije que te diría quien es Ladybug ¿Y quién es? Es una chica.

—¡No tendrás queso! ¡Solo cuando sea estrictamente necesario!

—¿Por qué estás enojado? ¿No crees que lo estaría más tu Lady si supiera que te enteraste su identidad?

—Eso y aquello es diferente.

—¿Lo es?

—¡Ya cállate, Plagg! ¡No cambiare mi opinión! ¡No te daré, camembert!

Y se fue, molesto de la habitación. El Kwami suspiró.

—Que dramático —realizó una pose pensativa— Bueno, como sea, quizás le haga una visita a la niña rica, después todo cuando se trata de queso es muy amable. Realmente no veo porque dicen que es mala.

Por otra parte la susodicha...

—¡Genio del brazalete! —profirió Chloé— ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tengo camembert!

Gritó de manera desquiciada mientras se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, frotando su brazalete.

—Cúmpleme mi deseo —chilló— ¡Aun me quedan dos! ¡Quiero ser una heroína!

Entretanto, detrás de la puerta el mayordomo ya creía que la señorita, se había vuelto loca.


End file.
